Duel Masters Anime/"Canon" Timeline
This is what is considered as the "Canonical" timeline of the Duel Masters anime. Around a very, very long time ago * A very, very long time ago, humans used creatures to start wars. A boy called Adam met a girl known as Eve during one of the wars. The girl said her parents were killed in the war and thus she prayed to god that the war will be over. Despite their futile cooperation, the war continues. * While Adam is scolding god to let the war continue, suddenly a light appears and an apple dropped in. A Bega, Vizier of Shadow is drawn to the apple and became into a card. * Adam then uses this apple to turn all the creatures into cards and the card game "Duel Masters" was born. It was used as a solution to all disputes. * Unfortunately, the soldiers of the world still used their creatures to start wars. Adam, Eve and the NEX summoned the creatures from the cards to fight the soldiers. Bolshack NEX was defeated by the Emperor of the Gods and was imprisoned in a basement. Happening went to the city and Eve was lost. * Adam then decides that all humans are dangerous and seeks to destroy them by summoning the Original Gods to send the world to the sea, then enters deep slumber in ice. Before he does so, he gives the Duel Masters Proof to all survivors. Around 100 years ago before Shobu's adventure *Z Kirifuda was born and began the Kirifuda Family bloodline. Around 25 years before Shobu's first adventure *Zakira was born. Around 20 years before Shobu's Saga *Shori's adventure begins. His dueling skills can only be described in one word: Undefeatable. *Hakuoh is born. *Kyoshiro Kokujo is born. *Zakira challenges "Zeus", which is later known as the Master of the temple in Shobu's saga in a duel, defeats him easily and takes over his cult. *Some time later Zakira enters university along with prodigies like Ash and Oasis and successfully answers the greatest math mystery, and is invited to duel him. He easily defeats the professor and since then decided to destroy all duelists. Around 10 years before Shobu's Saga *Shobu Kirifuda was born to Shori Kirifuda and Mai Kirifuda. Shortly after, possibly 5 years later Katta Kirifuda was born. *Lucifer was born when Shobu was around 5 years old. *Benchan was born when Shobu was around 5 years old. *Kojiro Sasaki was born when Shobu was around 5 years old. *Gyou was born when Shobu was around 6 years old. *When Katta was born, he was in a persistent vegetative state, but his soul is actually wandering outside the hospital. He then became alive when Katsuzo Kirifuda fed him a spicy Curry Bun, which awakes him and causes his unnatural obsession with it. * Katta meets a girl called Lulu Takigawa in the hospital and both become friends. *Zakira takes control of Yaesar and causes him to become Yesman. *Rekuta was born at the same time as Shobu. *Basara was born when Shobu was around 3 years old. *Benny Haha was born at the same time as Shobu. During Shobu's first adventure *Domyoji-Gonzaburo is a popular prodigy idol among older people. * Basara's father is killed in a controlled bike accident, which resulted him in changing his perception for speed and an overall hatred for humans. * Basara knows Number 2 for the first time in an illegal factory and the two became friends. * Team Usagi begins to steal rare cards. * Magic: The Gathering games are played instead of duel masters for the first few episodes. * Hakuoh is controlled by his teacher, which is the former fua duelist "Zeus", now known as the Master of the temple. * Shobu challenges the temple and defeats all 4 guards and Hakuoh and they become friends. The other rival, Kyoshiro Kokujo remains hostile until some time near the end of Shobu's saga. * The Fua Duelists somehow obtained Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and uses it to destroy duelists. * Chuu-yan descends to earth and was captured by men in black. * Gen-chan was a laughing matter in his school due to his caveman-like behaviour. *Hakase lost his parents and his grandmother took care of him. She gave him Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka, which will become his treasured card. During Shobu's second adventure * Basara and Number 2 found that their contractor was behind Basara's father's death, and an armed gang appears to kill them. However Redzone, Roaring Invasion appears from basara's bike and scares the armed gang away. * Benny Haha begins to cooperate with Yumama against Shobu. However, after realizing that Yumama is using him, he became paranoid against women and refuses to make them his allies, even 10 years later. * The Fua Duelists begin their action against Shobu. *Kyoshiro Kokujo obtains Dorballom, Lord of Demons who recognizes him as its owner. * The Fua Duelists successfully kidnap and brainwash Hakuoh. * The Fua Duelists successfully took all "Awakening Cards" from all duelists, and transforms their castle into a floating fortress ready to kill Shobu and his friends after Shobu lost against Zakira. However this was averted when Potman blocked the judgment table's beams. The Fua duelists then resort to other plans against Shobu. During Shobu's third adventure * After R, the clan of Fua Duelists from R to Y reveals itself to the public. * Xanadu was killed by one of Adam's minions who resembled an alien creature who proceed to impose as her in order to infiltrate the Fua Cult. * Zakira begins his operation to capture all Duel Masters around the world, leading to Shobu entering Spain, Egypt, America and other places to pursuit his members. * Gedo dropped a curse on Shori where it would kill him when he duels, preventing him from interfering with the Fua Duelist plans. However, he was saved by Kokujo and Zeus. * The Fua Duelists successfully captured the Duel Masters and participated in the tournament. In there, they used the brainwashed Hakuoh against Shobu but failed, so Zakira sent out Yesman and defeated Hakuoh with him, then shown his defeat to the public in order to humiliate him. However, he was defeated by Shobu and the cult was foiled for a while. * Basara begins his career in underground racing tournaments. * Officer Serious begins his destiny of becoming a prison ward as he was tired of being laughed at. During Shobu's final adventure * Utsubomi Kazura was left in an abandoned forest which she lives in afterwards, treating a massive demon plant in there as her mother. * The Fua Duelists began a mission in Antartica only to find Adam awakened along with his guards. * Xanadu is revealed to be a spy and kills all of the Fua duelists from B to Q, despite their attempts to fight it. * Xanadu also brainwashes Rekuta and kills him, but Rekuta was never killed. * Ash sends out a distress call for Shobu to help, forming a temporary truce between the Fua Duelists and Shobu. * Zakira decides to defeat Adam and liberate the cult, but was no match to Adam's dueling skills and was killed. * Shobu and his friends climb Adam's tower and defeats all of his guards before Shobu reaching Adam and defeating him with the ultimate trump card: Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened. However after he does so the tower collapses and Shobu was thought to be dead. However he secretly survived and was actually wandering around the world. * Adam changes his former perception and goes to meet Shobu. During Katta's first adventure * Due to the seeming death of Katta's brother, Katta begins to hate the Duel Masters card game and wants nothing to do with it. However, Benchan, Bucyake and Yohdel reintroduces him into the card game. * At the same time, Onsen, Rikishi and Shachihoko were manipulated by Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair in order to get Prin back to the creature world as she has escaped into the human world along with Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, known as Dragon Ryu. * Dragon Ryu becomes a prominent rival of Katta. * Eventually, Dragon Ryu and Prin cooperated with Katta and his friends in order to stop the Shachihoko Group from getting Prin Back. * Finally, Katta defeats Onsen in one last duel and frees him from the Aliens, forcing them to retreat. During Katta's second adventure * A group of Unknown creatures descended into earth and imposed themselves as a band called YA.RA.SI. * The band was consisted of Leo Hyakujuu, Osamurai Van Osamu, Seiya Kubo, Raou Kyokumaru, Atsushi Tracking and Minoru Koiwai. * Out of them, Leo Hyakujuu takes over Domyoji-Gonzaburo's fame, resulting him in hating Leo. * In the same time Katta moves to a new school where the student's personality reflects the cards they use. * The school was attacked by Leo Hyakujuu, but Leo quickly became friends with Katta. This has angered the rest of YA.RA.SI and they began attacking the school, with Osamurai Van Osamu transforming all of the students into cards using hypnosis. * The students begin to defeat the YA.RA.SI and the YA.RA.SI apologize and took the students to the creature world where they can enjoy dueling. * Nanmo Nai reveals himself to have the final Zenith Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" and easily defeats Katta. During Katta's third adventure * The Oracles descend into the human world from the creature world as they see the human world as criminal and immoral, and they want to rule it to re-create it in their favor. * Katta befriends Katsudon, an Outrage creature Spirit. At the same time Katta's friends, Yohdel, Bucyake and Benchan befriend Katsudon's friends too, and they were known as Team Exile. At the same time Bhutan befriends a mysterious girl known as Puramai Rei. * The Oracle Cult's leader, Yomi was defeated. However, Izumo, Yomi's son and successor was actually hiding in the shadows and brainwashed Rei into remembering that she is a member of the Oracle Cult, resulting in Rei and Bhutan's betrayal. * At the same time Brahmin, Mantra Pope (Brahmin) and Detroit Techno, Sacred Demon (Detroit Techno) begin their action in devastating the Outrages. * Katta defeats Izumo but was teleported into Yomi's future, where everyone but Rei was brainwashed and Rei was left to defeat Zorro Star one last time and defeats him, while everyone was released from the brainwashing and Katta defeats Yomi one final time, saving the world. * Dragon Ryu is now strictly human due to Prin taking away his card. He also knows Oka Reiko, a ghost as a girlfriend and sealed Katta's Victory mode with a plaster in order to prevent further disasters from happening. * Due to the dangers possessed by the card game, the government bans it for a few years. During Katta's fourth adventure * Katta, during the years where the card game is banned, became bored and dreamed of only Curry Buns. * Bucyake during these years, forgot how to duel and was heavily distracted by the idol group Haraguro X. * Benchan entered a school where humor is not allowed and became an extremely heartless master duelist. He also had a girlfriend called Lena. * Benny Haha hires Gyou as a further revenge plan against the Kirifuda Family after a huge abscence. * However, the card game was released and Japan entered a dueling fever. In there, Katta meeta many master duelists, including the prodigy Lucifer, the hungry wolf Kojiro Sasaki, the beauty Sasori Busujima, the coward Komei and finally re-encounters his childhood friend Lulu Takigawa. The duelists enjoyed dueling each other for fame. *Yohdel joins Lucifer. * Unfortunately, this is stopped short when Gyou begins a plan to pursuit Katta for rare cards. * Katta in this time also reencounters his old brother Shobu Kirifuda and defeats him in a trial, allowing him to enter the duel masters tournament. * By the same time Benny Haha and Gyou began their despicable plans to trap and poison Lucifer and torture Hokaben, which was temporaily averted by Katta. * Lucifer was poisoned. * Benny Haha's minion, Duemouse convinces Basara to get into the dueling world as Basara was bored about his surefire victories in underground racing. Basara accepts and joins Benny Haha. In the same time several other underground duelists join Benny Haha as well, possibly unwittingly. * Katta enters the finals with Kojiro and defeats him, winning him the Tournament. However at the same time Lucifer forsees his death to happen and asks Katta for a final duel to save him by defeating him. Katta defeats him after a long fight and saves him from his death. * Ta-Kun was born and quickly enters stardom. During Katta's fifth and final adventure * Benny Haha begins his true action to destroy the Kirifuda family once and for all. * Dragon Ryu breaks up with Oka Reiko. * Kojiro somehow gets all of his prize money scammed and now works in Duel Masters Land. * Katta discovers a new theme park called Duel Masters Land and plays in there, but a group of duelists were sniping at him and caught Bucyake. * One of the duelists, Basara, successfully and easily defeats Katta and sends him to an underground city. In there he meets Gyou who (claims) he has been reformed, a mysterious and highly intelligible man known as Waramaki and the owner of the hot springs known as Ultra Buddara. He, Gyou and Waramaki team up and found the legend rare Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, and defeated the Gachirobo, Hakase's strongest contraption. He then enters the duel star cup along with everyone in the city. * Lucifer defeats Basara in a battle and this results in Basara finding a plan for revenge, in which Benny Haha (As the Duema Land President) suggests him to go to the basement where the Forbidden can be found. * Basara brings the Forbidden to the image of Zakira buried in antartica and passes his trial, with All Delete revealing Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden in it. The image of Zakira warns him and leaves. * This resulted in Basara's personality greatly changing into a destructive entity and he easily defeats Lucifer due to Lucifer misreading the effects of Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic. Lucifer was thought to be dead but actually was disguised as a park mascot called "Duewanko". He also defeats Katta and this has resulted in Shobu trying to give a card to Katta. * Despite Gyou reveals himself to be a traitor and tries to disrupt Katta's Trial, the plan failed and Katta defeats Shobu and Shobu gives him the card Bolshack Dogiragon. * He then returns to the park for revenge and he almost reversed against Basara, only to have the President of the park explode the dueling table, harming Basara and stealing Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and Redzone, Roaring Invasion. He then gives the Redzone to Zon-san and zombified it into Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie. * After Katta releases Duemouse from brainwashing, Benny Haha fires all of his old executives and replaces them with Gen-chan, Zon-san and Chuu-yan. This has angered the old executives and they seeked revenge. * At the same time Duel Masters Land goes into a renewal and transforms into an ominous fortress. Katta and Co. Storm Benny Haha's fortress and the Old Executives did the same too. Katta defeated Gen-Chan, sneaked past Zon-San's trial and Defeated Chuu-Yan with the help of Duewanko. Basara then defeats the President and reveals Benny Haha inside a robotic costume. * Afterwards, Number 2 recruited Utsubomi Kazura, Kojiro, Ari Kamone, Rokuro, Ijiwaru Kiyomori, Domyoji-Gonzaburo, Officer Serious and Ta-Kun for Basara and they form a cult known as Rare Killers, whose purpose is to take all rare cards to empower Dokindam X. * Gyou, Zon-san and Benny Haha moved to Benny Haha's manor to facilitate their final plots. Gyou used a robot to lure Katta and defeated him only to be defeated by Lucifer and left Benny Haha. Zon-san zombiefied Katta's town but was Defeated by Katta and was spirited to heaven. * And Benchan discovered Duemouse's memory and they locate Benny Haha, which he defeats the mascot with Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. However, Duemouse self destructs and destroys Benny Haha's final revenge plan. * As a last ditch attempt Benny Haha disguises as Duemouse and kidnaps all of Katta's friends in bombs and prevents him from breaking or otherwise the bombs explode. However while Bucyake was thought dead, he was actually alive and removed the bombs from all of Katta's friends, allowing Katta to finish Benny Haha. While Katta was about to beat Benny Haha, he instead decided to leave him alone and Katta made Benny Haha no longer interfering with the Kirifuda Family for this time. * Days later Katta's pet hamster, Hamukatsu and Bosskatsu was affected by his Victory Mode and became a live creature. At the same time, affected by Victory Mode, Lucifer's Doremi, Leo's Damama, Benchan's Tech and Kazura's Acme were affected by the Victory Mode as well. * Basara begins his real action against the world itself. First he had Number 2 send Ijiwaru Kiyomori to Katta's school but Ijiwaru was easily foiled. Number 2 also sent Kazura using Duemouse's suit in order to investigate Katta. * One day Katta decides to duel Basara to save the world but was easily defeated by his Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D and Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, with Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution being sent to feed Dokindam X. However, Ijiwaru Kiyomori made a mistake where he would take the card to blackmail Katta instead, which caused Katta to defeat him and take the card back with the help of a new creature spirit, Katsuemon. Katsuemon gives a blue armor card to Dogiragon and turns it into Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. *Kazura develops a fierce rivalry with Lulu Takigawa, despite them pretending to work with each other. *Multiple Rare Killers members were defeated afterwards and the summer holiday gag episodes starts. *At the new school semester, a group of Rare Killers members attack the School and were all defeated. Basara was defeated by Lucifer using Miradante Twelve, Time Pope and sells his Dokindam X for a FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ which will transform into a much stronger forbidden creature. *Basara receives Blackout, Zero Invasion from Number 2 and easily defeats Leo Hyakujuu with it. After then the base collapse and the Rare Killers cult moves to an underground bunker. *Number 2 takes away Lucifer's Miradante Twelve, Time Pope after defeating him. *Officer Serious leaves the Rare Killers Cult. *Kazura offically reveals herself to be Rare Killers during a quarrel with Lulu. *Eventually the Star of Forbidden that Basara had becomes into the Final Forbidden Field FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~. Despite Kojiro's betrayal against Basara, he was defeated when Forbidden Star Bigbangs into Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and was sent to a forbidden subspace. *Katta suffered from the same fate as Kojiro as well, but was averted when Dragon Ryu saved him from the subspace as Ryusei the Earth. Then the darker side effects of the possession began to strike, as Basara transforms into a murderous figure and goes on a rampage. It was tempoarily quelled by Number 2, with Basara not knowing what is going on. *In order to strengthen himself, Katta goes the the hamster world and encounters a Hamster version of himself who joined the Rare Killers. Despite the Hamster Katta using all of Katta's past trumps against him, Katta reveals his final trump Final Dogiragolden and defeats him, surpassing himself. *Lucifer defeats Kazura and the entire Rare Killers team disbands in fear of Basara's dark powers, leaving Number 2 and Basara alone. *In the chirstmas holiday, Katta goes to Z Kirifuda's grave to get a new card. He defeats Z's ghost and gets Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go!. *Hakase and Rambo tried to stop Basara but failed, sending them into the forbidden subspace. Basara then was engulfed by a black, tar-like liquid and slowly mutates, with Leo dueling Number 2 to stop him. However, Number 2 stalls time for Basara to mutate and Basara sends Number 2 to space. Katta joins pursuit with Lulu throwing him into space. *In space, Katta duels Basara one last time and despite Dogiragolden's Final Final Revolution, Basara powers up the Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon with Dordrain, Final Forbidden Beta and Overkill Graveyard but Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 sacrificed itself in Curry Bread of the Universe and fed itself to Dogiragolden which kills the Dormageddon. However, Dormageddon exploded and killed Dogiragolden along with it. As a final price, Hamukatsu, Bosskatsu, Katsuemon, Doremi, Damama, Tech and Acme lost all ability to communicate in human speech and were released into the creature world. Team Hamukatsu lost all of their powers and were released into the wild. It is also possible that Acme lost all connections with the Initials as well. *Another price for Dormageddon's destruction is the destruction of all Dragons in the creature world. *Prin and Katsudon return and revert Basara to normal. Katta and Lulu then travel to the creature world for 7 years and bore a son called Joe Kirifuda. *After Joe Kirifuda was born, Katta and Lulu offically marry in the human world, with Joe being 3 years old. *Yohdel marries Puramai Rei. *Shobu no longer hides in the shadows and became a government officer. *Bucyake got a total appearance shift and becomes a Television manager. *Hokaben becomes a professional basefall player. *Lucifer, Justice and Helen forms a conductor group. *Basara becomes a legit racer along with Number 2, Ijiwaru Kiyomori, Rokuro, Hakase and Rambo becoming a part of the racing crew. Utsubomi Kazura and Domyoji-Gonzaburo became idols. Officer Serious and Ta-Kun are now comedians. Ari Kamone's whereabouts are unknown. *Kira, Shacho, Hunter, Fulcon Purito and Boltz were born. *When Joe was 7 years old, he knew Kira but Kira was so strong that he defeated him easily. As a result, he had his father teach him how to duel but on that day his father disappeared. He then draws a proxy Jolly the Johnny Joe, uses him in a duel and goes to Benchan, Leo, Kojiro, Lucifer and Basara before Basara sent him a message where his father told him to defeat Kira. Joe defeats Kira and Finally his father appears. his father defeats him despite his multiple proxy cards and Katta was sent to the creature world. During Joe's first adventure *Joe, 3 years later moved to a new town along with Lulu Kirifuda. One day he went to a 3D dueling club but did not have cards so he was bullied by Shacho and his gang. *Joe then sees a meteor swarm and from it there was a deck box called Decky which claimed it can create cards. Joe creates a Jokers Civilization deck with it and defeats Shacho. *Team Usagi begins their operation to steal Joe's cards, but were foiled every time. *After a defeat by Kira, Joe gave Decky a Dragon drawing and requested him to make the drawing into a card. Decky said the drawing cannot be converted because it is not a Dragon. *However, the prices for Joe's pact with Decky quickly show, as one day his classmate Uraraka Momo took a picture of a walking pumpkin and was abducted by a person who is actually a Duel Warrior, a creature who has imposed as a human and entered the creature world. Decky puts Joe directly in the frontlines of danger as he forces Joe to duel the Duel Warrior in a "Real duel", which might cost Joe's life. He also forces Joe to kill the duel warrior which contradicts his family's morals, but Joe instead tells Decky to send the creature back to the creature world, averting the crisis. *Joe also befriends a wandering duelist called Boltz and he was too powerful for Joe, but they befriend each other anyway. *One day, Joe's dragon drawing was taken away by Kira's Mother to revive a Dragon for her own purposes. It is known as "Plan DG". *Kira makes a pact with Ov Sidia and crushes Boltz. *After Boltz was defeated by Kira's Ov Sidia, he went to the creature world and made a pact with Bad Brand by racing Bad Brand's skateboard across a magma river and into the top of a mountain, and thus removing Bad Brand's "Limited". They then send a rogue Block King back to the creature world. *Joe continues to send Duel Warriors back to the creature world. Category:Anime